Gryffindor
"Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." Gryffindor is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was founded by Godric Gryffindor. It was created by Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindors are known for their nerve, chivalry, daring, courage, bravery and determination. According to J.K. Rowling Gryffindor roughly corresponds to the element of fire. History Gryffindors are associated with daring, bravery, nerve and chivalry. Gryffindors can be cocky and reckless; they are more prone to saying something or getting into a hairy situation before thinking it through than other Hogwarts houses. Notable Alumni Founder Godric Gryffindor was the founder of Gryffindor House. His chocolate frog card describes him as the most accomplished dueller of his time and an enlightened fighter against Muggle discrimination. Head of House Minerva McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor House. She is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva is a stern witch, but very righteous. Ghost The Gryffindor House ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. He was beheaded, but the axe was blunt so it took many chops until he was finally dead. He is a friendly ghost who will help any who need it. Notable members *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Harry Potter *Remus Lupin *James Potter *Sirius Black *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Ginny Weasley *Seamus Finnigan *Parvati Patil *Dean Thomas Gryffindor Tower The Gryffindor common room and dormitories are located in Gryffindor Tower. Students enter the tower through a painting of the Fat Lady on the Gryffindor landing. They must give her the correct password in order to get her to swing open to reveal the entrance. If someone gives her the wrong password, they are denied entrance. Gryffindor's common room has stuffed armchairs and a cozy fire. The arched windows look out over the expansive Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts Lake, and the Forbidden Forest. Hung above the Fireplace is a picture of Godric Gryffindor. The walls are decorated with pictures of mythical creatures and notable Gryffindor members. Winding mahogany staircases lead to the dormitories. The dormitories have ancient mahogany four-poster beds hung with scarlet curtains with threaded gold. Welcome Message "You probably know that some of Gryffindor’s most renowned members include Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. But did you know the sword of Gryffindor was made a thousand years ago by goblins, or that Head of House Minerva McGonagall’s hobbies include correcting articles in Transfiguration Today and supporting the Montrose Magpies? Here you can discover more about your beloved house through writing by J.K. Rowling, articles by Pottermore and all the latest Gryffindor news."Pottermore Old Pottermore Welcome Message "Congratulations! I'm Prefect Percy Weasley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. Our emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures; our house colors are scarlet and gold, and our common room lies up in Gryffindor Tower. "Now, there are a few things you should know about Gryffindor house, as well. Almost everyone says that we are arrogant and too brave for our own good, but we're not. I admit, we've produced our fair share of Dark Wizards and Witches, but there are many other members you should notice. How about Albus Dumbledore? He was the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had. And don't forget about our founder, Godric Gryffindor, who was the bravest of all the Hogwarts Founders. "And what else do you need to know? Oh yes, the entrance to the common room is concealed under the portrait of the Fat Lady, on the lavish Gryffindor Landing. You must present the Fat Lady with the correct password of the week, otherwise you will have to wait the day for another student to come by and pass you the code. You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements and concealed ways, such as the Hufflepuff barrels, the concealed Slytherin door, and the Ravenclaw questions, but the Fat lady is the best guardian we've ever had, unlike the pompous Sir Cadogan. "Once you’ve arrived inside Gryffindor Tower, come inside and be welcomed by the roaring fire, stuffed armchairs, and the great view we have from our windows. Our dormitories are reached by climbing the winding mahogany staircase, decorated with crimson and gold. As I said, there's plenty of gold around the tower. Our four-posters are covered with thick scarlet blankets (we have quite windy nights up in the towers) and are embroidered with gold. Gold chandeliers cast warm glows all around. "I hope you are a good Quidditch player. We Gryffindors are famous for winning the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup four times in a row, beating Slytherin's record of three cups. "Our house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. He is the friendliest ghost in Hogwarts (except for the Fat Friar) and he'll help you whenever you need him. He's also quite fascinating. "I won’t keep you long, as all you need to do to find out more about your house (and I don't think you need to...) is to follow Harry Potter and his friends as I lead them up to their dormitories. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts – but how could you fail to? You’ve become part of the best house in the school." Updated Version "Congratulations! I’m Prefect Percy Weasley, and I’m delighted to welcome you to GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. Our emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures; our house colors are scarlet and gold, and our common room lies up in Gryffindor Tower. "This is, quite simply, the best house at Hogwarts. It’s where the bravest and boldest end up – for instance: Albus Dumbledore! Yes, Dumbledore himself, the greatest wizard of our time, was a Gryffindor! If that’s not enough for you, I don’t know what is. "I won’t keep you long, as all you need to do to find out more about your house is to follow Harry Potter and his friends as I lead them up to their dormitories. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts – but how could you fail to? You’ve become part of the best house in the school." House Cup * Gryffindor came second for the first house cup with 74,069,919 house points. * Gryffindor won the second house cup with 48,538,348 points. * Gryffindor came third for the third and fourth house cups with 26,740,444 and 24,610,105 points. * Gryffindor came fourth for the fifth house cup with 27,299,570 points. * Gryffindor came second for the sixth house cup with 32,279,991 points. * Gryffindor came fourth for the seventh and eighth house cups with 49,335,378 points. Behind the Scenes *J. K. Rowling,Youtube (from 41:45 - 42:40) Evanna Lynch,Evanna Lynch on Twitter Tom Felton,Tom Felton on Twitter Bonnie WrightPottermore and Katie LeungInstagram were Sorted into Gryffindor. References See also *Gryffindor Welcome Message *Gryffindor on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:New from J. K. Rowling Category:Houses Category:Common Rooms Category:Pottermore